What Did I do to Deserve This?
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: Something's happened and some monsters have gone missing, there are only two people that can stop this. Storm, the granddaughter of Sans and Sans himself. They are going to try and stop this madness and find some peace at last. Can they do it or will they fall to the humans? Undertale is owned by Toby Fox. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember my last two parts to this story, well this is the final part to this story and hopefully it will be good for you guys. I like doing multiple stories at once because more work and lots of ideas at once. Let's get on with the story. The previous in order The War on the Overworld and After War on the Overworld. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Long ago, there was a great war between monsters and humans. They fought for a long time until the strongest monster and a human worked together and ended up falling in love. They had a child who was the first monster-human hybrid and her name was Arial, she had her father's powers and her mothers looks until one day a demon made her loose control of her magic and she changed into a skeleton. That demon was trapped in a mirror after a long and fierce battle between Arial and a strange flower creature. She fought and thanks to her former human who was turned into a monster by his father defeated the creature._

 _I know this because I am the one and only daughter to Arial and Leo, the former human who is now a draconian monster. My name is Storm and I have two brothers, Davian and Omega. While they are both skeletons, I'm a human. Honestly we are a happy family and having our grandparents around is amazing, grandpa taught my brothers how to control magic. I don't have any, but it doesn't bother me I get to see how my grandfather who is the most powerful monster there is perform some magic to show me._

 _Grandpa tells me stories before the peace and he tells the story of him and grandma, I always love it no matter what. Papyrus and Gaster are amazing monsters, they help around with anything. Then there's Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton, they are amazing people that I couldn't imagine living without them. We all live peacefully together and we relax with them and have fun things to do. I don't know what I'd do without them._

* * *

I woke up one morning, there was no sound of my family anywhere. I didn't even here the blaster sounds or anything, it was strange. I walked out my bedroom door and grandpa was on the floor out cold, I ran over to him and I nudged him a little. His eye sockets cracked open and he shook his head.

"Where is everyone," I asked.

Grandpa looked around and looked back at me.

"They have them," grandpa said grogily.

"Who," I asked.

"The humans," grandpa said.

"Why," I asked.

"Cause they want to set free the demon," grandpa said. "I tried to fight them off but... they had something that knocked me out. I have to go after them."

"I'm going too," I said.

"Its not safe for you," grandpa said. "You have no magic to protect you with and I might not be able to protect you."

"I can defend myself," I said. "I'm not completely defenseless."

"I'm not going to change your mind about staying behind," grandpa asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Fine, let's get moving," grandpa sighed.

We walked out and grandpa seemed to be following a path of some sort, it was magic and I felt it within my soul. I walked beside him and he stared down at me.

"Do you feel it," grandpa asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Small amount of magic," grandpa said. "Well come on, I might teach you something."

Grandpa stopped and held out his hands, a couple of his blasters appeared and I was curious. Then they started to charge up and I dodged, but was hit in the side slightly by a beam.

"Why," I asked.

I felt something build up within me and it formed into a protective bone cover around me. Grandpa approached me and bent down non-threateningly and carefully pulled me out of my cover. I dropped the cover and I stared at grandpa.

"You do have magic, powerful magic," grandpa said. "I'll just have to teach you how to control it with the utmost ease, so you don't purposefully harm someone."

"Why did you attack me," I asked.

"Well that's what I did for your brothers to unlock their magic," grandpa said. "Your's was dormant for so long and I didn't realize it, but its stronger than mine."

Grandpa healed my wounds and we continued our walk, I felt the magic. It was a stronger feeling than before and it felt like a wave of help.

"Its your mother's magic," grandpa said. "She wanted us to track her and find everyone."

We continued our walk and I felt something tracking us, it was incredibly obvious. I turned around and I saw a flower following us, grandpa turned around and growled.

"You," grandpa growled. "I thought you were dead a long time ago."

"Long time no see to you too Sans," the flower hissed.

"Who's this," I asked.

"Flowey, the devil flower," grandpa growled.

"Oh you don't put any honor to my name," Flowey said.

"Cause you have no honor," grandpa growled. "You were willing to kill my own daughter and I don't trust you at all."

Grandpa had a blue aura around him and he seemed more hostile.

"But I'm not here for idle chit chat," Flowey said. "I'm here to tell you that the humans are doing something to everyone you love. They are changing them into something less than what they use to be."

"What do you mean weed," grandpa growled.

"They are turning them into true monsters," Flowey said. "They even have another skeleton other than you and your pathetic family. He's not originally from here and is somehow immune to everything they do to him."

"How is that possible," grandpa asked.

"Beats me, but I should suggest that you to better get a move on it," Flowey said. "You wouldn't want your family to be lost because some humans did something to them."

Flowey disappeared and grandpa growled and his left eye lit up and he turned his head around. Suddenly he fell to the ground and was panting, there was something wrong.

"Your mother, I can't communicate with her," grandpa said. "She's different."

"How so," I asked.

"They made her into the monster that everyone believed we are," grandpa said. "We have to hurry and save them."

Grandpa grabbed my hand and we appeared in front of a apartment building.

"Why are we here," I asked.

"We have to stop and recover from today and I'm going to have to teach you how to control your magic," grandpa said. "There's someone that lives here that we can have some r&r."

"Who's that," I asked.

"Grillby," grandpa said. "He'll provide protection until I can have you trained with your magic."

Grandpa went up to the door and pressed a button on it.

"Hello, who is it," a voice asked.

"The bone man," grandpa said.

"Sans," the voice asked. "Hold on give me one second."

A few seconds later the door opened and a fire man opened the door and it looked like he just woke up. His shirt was wrinkly and hung on him loosely, he had on pajama pants as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sans come in quickly and bring the little one as well," the fire man said.

We walked in and we walked to an apartment and it was extremely warm, even grandpa was sweating.

"So what are you doing with a young human," the fire man asked.

"She's my granddaughter," grandpa said. "Our family was taken away and we're going to get them back. I have to train her in magic though and I have to recover from what happened this morning."

"Sans, who took your family," the fire man asked.

"Grillby, they are the humans from our past," grandpa said. "They want to awaken an old demon and start the scare of monsters again."

"Why though," Grillby asked.

"I have no idea why they would," grandpa said. "We do need our rest, if that's alright."

"Yes go ahead," Grillby said. "If you need anything let me know."

Grillby went into another room and I went over to the couch and curled up on it. Grandpa placed his sweatshirt over my body and sat down in a chair, he relaxed into the chair and snored peacefully. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _I was standing in a hallway, down it there were force fields. I walked to the first one and saw Toriel in it walking on all fours growling and acting like an animal. Across from her was Asgore doing the same thing pacing in his cell. I walked further and saw Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton, they were all acting as though they were trying to get out, but in an animal sense. They weren't who I knew them as, they weren't what they were before. I walked further and saw Papyrus, to see my uncle go from sweet and loving to hostile and filled with hatred was nothing that I wanted to see out of him. After seeing him, I didn't want to see anymore, but I continued._

 _Mom was in the cell next to Papyrus, her eyes were glowing grey and she growled lowly at everything. My dad was across from her and he was clawing at the walls and roaring loudly. My brothers were in separate cages and they were growling and trying to attack everything, then the last cell was a skeleton. He was sitting on the floor not acting like the others._

 _"Who's there," he asked._

 _I took a step back from the cell._

 _"I know you're there," he said. "Come to where I can see you."_

 _I walked into his cell and sat down in front of him._

 _"That's better," he said. "What's your name?"_

 _"Storm," I said. "Your's?"_

 _"Grave," he said. "Your world is different than mine, monsters like me, we have to fight to keep our rights as more than just mindless beings."_

 _"If you are impling that the others here with you are monsters," I said. "They are not, they are my family and I love them dearly."_

 _"Pardon, what I meant was that the humans weren't trying to change us more like experiment to the point of where we broke down," Grave said. "Aren't you human?"_

 _"Part," I said. "My mom is half and my dad was a former human."_

 _"Man to I know about being a former human," Grave said._

 _"You were," I asked._

 _"Well I'm a revenant," Grave said. "A human who died wrongfully and is looking for his wrongdoer."_

 _"Oh," I said._

 _"Before they changed, they were all talking about one that was left behind," Grave said. "They were afraid that he bit the dust. Do you know what that means?"_

 _"When a monster dies here, they turn to dust," I said gravely. "If they were able to understand and comprehend that he's alright and alive, I would tell them."_

 _"Is his name Sans," Grave asked._

 _"Yeah," I said. "He's my grandfather?"_

 _Grave nodded and smiled._

 _"Have you seen another human by the name of Frisk here," I asked._

 _"I heard her name, but I haven't seen her around," Grave said. "Can you do me a favor?"_

 _"Depends on what it is," I said._

 _"Get me my glasses," Grave said._

 _I walked out of the cell and found a pair of glasses that were missing the ear pieces. I walked back to Grave and he took them in his hands. He carefully hooked them within his back eye sockets._

 _"Thank you," Grave said. "Huh, now that I can see, you're not like fully here."  
_

 _"I think I'm here magically though," I said._

 _I felt something beyond from this plane, like something was wrong._

 _"I have to go, I'l talk again with you," I said._

 _"You promise," Grave asked._

 _"Yes," I said. "I promise."_

* * *

I woke up and saw Grillby flaming all over the room and he was growling like a mad man. Grandpa was protecting me and himself with his magic, he was growing tired and sweat was dripping down his skull.

"Storm, stay back," grandpa said. "I have no idea what is wrong with Grillby."

I walked through the barrier up to Grillby, I felt like I could do something. I closed my eyes and I saw Grillby wrapped in black tendrils that were pulling him every which way. I walked up to him and he stared at me with a look of help me. I began to carefully remove the black tendrils off of him, some were trying to attack me, but I had my magic blocking them.

"Storm, I'm sorry," Grillby said.

"It's alright, I'm here to help," I said.

I removed the last one and Grillby collapsed to the ground, I opened my eyes and I was standing in the room with grandpa. Grillby was laying on the floor and grandpa came over to us.

"Storm, what you did was dangerous," grandpa said. "But you saved a friend and I'm grateful for that."

Grandpa picked him up and moved him into his room, grandpa walked into the same room as me again.

"Storm, don't do that ever again," grandpa said. "If your mom found out that I allowed that, she would have my skull served on a silver platter."

"I have an idea of what they're doing to them." I said.

"You do," grandpa asked.

"They are turning them into monsters and the one skeleton, he's so nice," I said. "His name is Grave and he wants to go back home."

"How do you know this," grandpa asked.

"My magic took me there," I said. "I saw them, I saw what they did. I'm afraid they'll do the same to you like what they did to Grillby. But there's something controlling them, black tendrils."

Grandpa grimace at that and flinched a little, he knew something.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"That's Chara's influence," grandpa said. "The demon, maybe we have a chance of saving everyone."

"Grandpa, come on let's find them," I said.

"Okay," grandpa said.

Something came through the window and hit grandpa in the neck bones, I ran over to him and he fell to the ground. He glanced up at me and his pupils were growing and shrinking as he looked at me. His eye sockets closed and two men came into the room, they tied grandpa up in some ropes and the grabbed me. They dragged Grillby from the other room and they threw us in the back of a truck, grandpa was out cold and Grillby was making the back of the truck unbearably hot.

"I can't believe we got the last of this group," a person said. "I thought it would be difficult to find them. I thought Sans would give us some trouble, but the new drug knocked him out immediately. But that human has been with them since they were little, maybe she's part of their weird family."

"Well figure it out when we get back from our trip," another said. "Let's be lucky that we have Sans, he's the only one that matters. Make up for that weird skeleton that just appeared."

I unraveled the ropes from around grandpa a little, his eyes cracked open. His left eye glowed blue and I was standing in the forest on the side of the road. I watched as the truck drove off with grandpa and Grillby. I ran after them and tried to grab a hold of the truck, but I missed and fell to the ground. I smacked the pavement hard and I was sure I had scrapes and bruises on my legs and arms.

"I'll get you out of there," I said. "I'll make sure of it."


	3. Chapter 3

I got up from the ground and brushed myself off, I walked the road and I was using my grandpa's magic trail to find them.

"Well than got ditched by the smiley trash bag," Flowey's voice said.

I turned around and I saw him.

"Leave me alone," I growled.

"Oh, so he's a big influence on you," Flowey said. "You do realize, he's the reason I'm like this. I wasn't always a flower, I was the prince of all monsters."

"Asriel," I said.

"You know my name," Flowey asked. "My actual name? How?"

"I read some of Toriel journal entries," I said. "You're Toriel and Asgore's son that was killed by Chara, Alphys than experimented with a flower that rose from your ashes. I learned a few from her journals as well."

"You ignorant brat," Flowey said flinging some vines at me.

Someone pushed me out of the way of the vines, they were hit and slammed against a tree. They slowly slid down the tree and a gurgled choking sound came from them.

"This is what happens to people who are in my way," Flowey growled.

I raised my hand and I summoned a blaster, it hit Flowey with a direct beam. Flowey growled and vines wrapped around me, I growled and I summoned some bones that sliced through the vines. Flowey became scared and ran away, I went over to the person. They had a scarf wrapped around their entire head and I only saw eye sockets and a pair of broken glasses. I unwrapped the scarf from around their head, it was Grave.

"You," I said.

"You're the one that was completely blue," Grave said.

"How are you here," I asked.

"I managed to escape," Grave said.

"They took my grandpa and another monster," I said.

"I'm not going back there," Grave said.

"They're my family," I said. "What would you do if people took your family?"

I must have hit a soft spot on him and he sighed.

"I would go and save them," Grave said. "To tell you the truth, I was raised in the clutches of humans. They did experiments to me and everyone that lived there."

He lifted his shirt to show me his ribs and as horrifying as it was, there was ropes tied around his ribs. That why he was making a gurgling sound, he can barely breath with them on.

"I'm going to help you out of this," I said.

"What," Grave said with a horrified expression. "No, please, I have an extreme fear of knives."

"It won't be a knife," I said summoning a sharp bone.

"Uh," Grave said.

"I'll be careful," I said. "I won't hurt you."

I slowly cut the ropes off his ribs, he tensed whenever I got close to his ribs. When I cut the last one off, he took in a deep breath and coughed a little.

"Thank you," he said.

"Now, let's get going to save my family," I said.

"Are you sure," he asked. "Humans have done things to them that are unspeakable, they are not who you might remember them to be."

"I am the only one that could save them," I said. "My grandpa and everyone is expecting me to save them and I can't afford to loose them to the humans."

"Alright, but let's get going before it gets dark and that demonic flower comes back," Grave said.

We walked along Grave leading the way, he had on a belt that was slacked a blue shirt, a pair of jeans, and a blue scarf. He was mostly a skeleton, but why did he call himself a revenant when he was clearly a skeleton.

"You keeping up Storm," Grave said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good," Grave said.

Grave looked up at the sky, it was dark and he stopped.

"We should set up for the night," Grave said.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Do you want to go in there tired," Grave asked.

"No," I said.

"Then we should get some rest," Grave said. "I'll set up shop."

Grave quickly gathered something for a fire and started to twist some twigs around to get the flame going.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Starting a fire," Grave said.

"Why aren't you using your magic," I asked.

"Because I have none, in my world there are only certain creatures able to control magic," Grave said. "I am not one of them, my friends can. Skya and Shadow they both can because their shapeshifters and they require magic to change forms. So can Tarot, he can summon a wind storm by a flick of his wrist or wings. Scarlet is our kitsune friend and he can as well."

"Do you guys live in peace," I asked.

"No," Grave said twisting the sticks faster. "I wish we did."

"Here, let me help," I said.

I leaned down and breathed lightly on the sticks, some flame sparked out of my mouth. The sticks caught fire and it came to a nice flame.

"How," Grave asked.

"My father is a draconian monster," I said. "So I have that little thing to deal with."

"What other things can you do," Grave asked.

I closed my eyes and appeared to him as my magical self, I opened my eyes back up.

"I knew about that," Grave said.

I summoned a couple of blue bones around him.

"Blue means stop," I said.

I summoned a couple of blasters as well, Grave seemed thoroughly impressed.

"Well than," Grave said.

I made the bones disappear and the blaster as well, Grave moved closer to the fire.

"So can you tell me about your family," Grave asked.

"You sure," I asked.

"I told you mine," Grave said.

I sighed.

"Sans, he's my grandfather and the strongest monster," I said. "Frisk, is my grandmother and she's special, her soul can leave her body. Toriel and Asgore are friendly goat monsters that took in our family in a time of need. Papyrus is my uncle and Gaster is my great grandfather on my grandfather's side. Alphys and Undyne are two really good friends of my grandfather. Undyne taught me how to fight with aa weapon, Alphys taught me really complicated science. My brothers are skeletons, they are awesome and treat me how I should be. My mother used to appear human, but her magic got out of control and it changed her into a skeleton, she loves me like I mean the world to her. My father was experimented on by his our father and he was accepted by my mother as what he is. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"Big family," Grave said.

"I don't mind it," I said. "Its honestly amazing, last year for Christmas, Toriel had a fire going in the fire place. Grandpa decided to take a nap in the flame."

"Why would he do that," Grave asked scared.

"Cause Toriel's fire is completely harmless and you could actually sleep in the flames and not be harmed," I said laughing lightly. "I want them back badly, I miss Paps spaghetti, Toriel's puns, Asgore's knowledge on gardening. I miss everything about them."

"I miss my family too," Grave said. "I'm not even in the same dimension as them anymore, I want to go home."

"I don't blame you," I said.

"Well let's get some rest," Grave said. "We'll get moving in the morning."

Grave leaned against a tree and I sat there on the ground, I sighed and moved over to him. I leaned against his chest and I couldn't hear anything.

"In my personal space," Grave said.

I curled in further and Grave placed a hand on my back.

"Night," Grave sighed.

"Night," I said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
